The present invention relates to a new and distinct variety of Lonicera periclymenum L., which was discovered as a naturally occurring branch sport of an unnamed, unpatented variety of Lonicera periclymenum plant by John Edmunds and Elisabeth Wilms in Herefordshire, Great Britain. The varietal denomination of the new variety is ‘Scentsation’.
The genus Lonicera is included in the family Caprifoliaceae which comprises about 15 genera of shrubs growing in the northern and southern hemispheres. Lonicera comprises over 200 species of deciduous or evergreen shrubs, and erect or climbing shrubs, many of which possess desirable ornamental characteristics.
Lonicera periclymenum is a twining shrub native to Europe, North Africa and western Asia, with ovate to ovate-oblong leaves the undersides of which are colored bluish green. Flowers of L. periclymenum appear in whorls in summer and are two-lipped and pale yellow in color.